The invention is directed to a placement device and a method for placing decorative elements on a textile or non-textile sheet material.
Articles of clothing, as well as other textile and non-textile sheet materials can be embellished by applying decorative elements, such as sequins, rhinestones, rivets, and the like. Such applications are realized conventionally by industrial machines constructed especially for each task. Rhinestones are normally covered on the back side with a hot-melt layer. For the industrial production of motifs or arrangements of rhinestones on articles of clothing, the individual rhinestones are typically separated from bulk supplies, arranged, and placed onto the article of clothing. The fixing or connecting process to the article of clothing is performed immediately after the setting process, wherein the hot-melt adhesive is activated, e.g., by supplying energy by an ultrasonic sonotrode. It is also known to apply industrially prefabricated motifs in mirror-inverted representation on transfer films. Here, the rhinestones are placed on this transfer film with the visible side directed toward the self-adhesive transfer film and then covered with an additional protective film. Such arrangements of rhinestones produced as unfinished products can then be purchased and bonded on surfaces in the desired way or connected rigidly to these surfaces by means of conventional flat irons or presses. For guaranteeing high quality, the most uniform possible supply of a certain quantity of energy to each of the rhinestones is advantageous.
Alternatively, rhinestones could also be applied at home, e.g., individually by tweezers onto a transfer film. Or the rhinestones are held and placed directly onto the article of clothing. Then, through a piston-like applicator with an electrical heating device or an ultrasonic sonotrode, the required energy is fed for heating the adhesive for connecting the rhinestone to the article of clothing. Such applicators can be adapted, e.g., by adapters to different sizes and shapes of the rhinestones.
Conventionally, the efficient application of individually shaped rhinestone arrangements on articles of clothing is possible only by expensive machines designed for commercial use. These machines are constructed only for the application of rhinestones and are not suitable for other decorative elements.